


An EGGcelent Plan

by Anagha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Married Life, Parenthood, domestic life, just fluff, no smut here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anagha/pseuds/Anagha
Summary: Alphys and Undyne have been on the surface for four years now and married for three. Undyne notices that something is bothering her wife, but can't seem to get her to talk about it.





	1. Prologue: The Date

           Alphys stared up at the clock. Just five more minutes until Undyne came home. She had gone over in her head what she was going to say for the past few hours. Of course, it's the same thing she'd been wanting to say for a few weeks now, but was never quite able to actually say it. A flurry of "what-if's" always seemed to cloud over her mind. What if Undyne said no? What if she left her because of this selfish request? What if Undyne was disgusted with her?! What if Undyne didn't want-  
           "I'm back!" Undyne called from their front door, snapping Alphys from her spiral of thoughts. "Man! Today was so hot! Glad my boss let me have lots of water today. She really has been pretty cool with monster needs."  
           "W-welcome back!" Alphys greeted as she shuffled into the mud room.  
           Undyne turned to her midway through hanging up her coat. "Everything alright?" She asked. Alphys had been going to therapy sessions the last couple of years now and Undyne noticed a massive improvement in her. She only stuttered now when she got nervous or something bad happened.  
           "O-oh, yes, I-I'm fine. I was ju-just in mid thought when y-you came home. Th-that's all!"  
           Undyne drooped. Alphys was such a bad liar. She could tell that something has been bothering her lately, but despite her best efforts, she couldn't get her to talk about it. It was the amalgamates all over again. "If you say so. I'm here for you, you know that, right?"  
           Alphys blushed and looked to her feet. "Y-yes, I know. I-I promise I'll t-talk to you if I really need it."  
           Undyne smiled at her and finished hanging up her uniform's coat and hat before taking off her boots and nestling them neatly away. She went over to Alphys and held open her arms. Alphys hesitated briefly then nestled herself into Undyne's embrace. "Hey, Paps told me about this cool place a few blocks away. You wanna go their for dinner tonight?"  
           "Wh-what?"  
           "Yeah, it's some couples thing and I thought we could try it out. What do you say?"  
           "O-oh! alright! Um, l-let me just get dressed!"  
           "Take your time. I need a shower." Undyne watched her wife scamper off to their room before she headed to their bathroom. She preferred cool water on days like this, but opted for a warm to wash away some of the grime. As the water washed over her, her mind began to wander. Her thoughts centered around Alphys and how she's seemed like she's been wanting to ask for something, but for whatever reasons Alphys' head came up with, she never said exactly what she wanted. Undyne chuckled, she bet that if she hadn't proposed, they likely wouldn't have gotten married at all! She turned off the water and decided to drip-dry. Towels made her feel too dried out. When she got out, she saw Alphys sitting in the living room, hunched over a notebook. She probably didn't notice Undyne was out of the shower yet. She was about to just go ahead and ignore it, when she noticed Alphys' gentle smile and a light blush on her face. Curious now, Undyne crept over and peered over Alphys' shoulder. Huh. It wasn't a notebook. It was a picture book and Alphys was now looking at their wedding photos. What a dork! Undyne chuckled to herself and headed to her room and got dressed into a white tank and black leggings with a black jacket to go on over top. She figured she could just wear her normal boots. She pulled her hair back and lightly dried it with a blow dryer, being careful not to let too much of the air flow get to her skin. She put on a fresh eye patch and headed out of the room. This time, Alphys was waiting for her.  
           "You look great!" Undyne told her and it was true! She was wearing a pink layered dress with ballet-style flats that tied up her legs.  
           Alphys blushed and mumbled out a 'thank you' before looking back up at her. "You look great too!" She said, her blush worsening.   
           Undyne lifted her up and spun her around. Man she loved this little dork! She gently brought her back down, but not before placing a little kiss on Alphys' lips. She still blushed like crazy! So cute! "You ready?"  
           "Ready when you are!" Hand-in-hand they left their little house to their car. Undyne drove them to the location and they walked inside, Alphys hiding slightly behind Undyne.   
           The hostess sat them in a booth and began to explain how everything worked. "Our restaurant respects all of our guest's and their privacy. If you ever decide you wish for a bit of alone time, simply pull the curtain closed. We must ask that you not keep it closed for more than 30 minutes, however. Our staff will not bother you during the time your curtain is closed unless you go passed our 30 minute limit and even then, they will only announce themselves and ask you to pull back the curtain yourself. Should you need anything during that time, please use the tablet on the wall to request any food or drink and your server will bring it right to you. We thank you for dining with us and hope you have a great meal!"  
           The booth they were sat in was a semi-circle booth, so they snuggled up close as soon as they sat down. Their server was a very kind human who patiently took their orders and set up a fondue for them. Since it was their first visit, they got a deal on a fondue night. After they had all of their food and were good on drinks, Undyne pulled the curtain closed. Alphys had no problems with this development and went right back to snuggling her wife.  
           "Hey, Al?" Undyne said after a couple of minutes just listening to the gentle music playing.  
           "Hmm?" Alphys almost sounded like she was falling asleep!"  
           "I've... been wanting to ask you something."  
           Alphys sat up straight and looked at Undyne. "What is it?"  
           "Well, we've been married for a while now and, I dunno, I just thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we talked about, you know, starting our own family?" Undyne felt her courage in asking that go up and down as if it were on a roller coaster. Is this how Alphys felt all of the time? Yeesh! She is way stronger than Undyne then if that's the case. A few moments of silence ticked by and Undyne glanced a look at Alphys who was staring at her in awe. Undyne could see her eyes starting to cloud over in tears and panicked. "I'm not saying we have to if you don't-"  
           "Yes." Alphys said softly, but enough to stop Undyne's ramblings. "Yes, I would like to start a family with you. I've been wanting to ask you that myself for some time now, but yes!" Alphys threw her arms around Undyne and cried happily. Undyne wrapped her arms around her and help her as close to her as she could.  
           Time seemed to stand still for the two of them as they just embraced each other in the booth. A gentle voice called through the curtain, effectively pulling them from their own little bubble. Undyne pulled the curtain back and apologized before she paid for the night and they headed home.  
           The ride back to their home was filled with a comfortable silence with the occasional glance. Alphys would always shyly look away, a blush tinting her face. Once they were home, Undyne lifted her wife into her arms and disappeared with her into their room.


	2. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a few months have passed since their date when Undyne gets a surprising call while at work!

           Undyne was just finishing up cleaning up the gym when her boss called for her over the intercom. She made her way to the office, wondering what could be so important that they'd call her up. When she arrived at the office, Toriel and her boss, Jane, stood waiting anxiously near the phone.  
           "Finally!" Jane said and handed her the phone. "What took you so long?! It's Alphys."  
           In a flash, Undyne pressed the buttons to take her wife off hold.  "Al? Alphys?! Everything alright?!" She couldn't hold back her panic. Alphys  _never_ called her at work.  
           "I-I'm f-fine!" Alphys stuttered and let out what sounded like a small groan of pain. "S-sorry, I just thought you'd like to know th-that it's time."  
           "What?! Already?"  
           "Y-yes. D-don't worry, this is normal. My parents had my egg just after a few weeks as w-well." Another groan. "It won't happen for another few minutes at least. I'm s-sorry. I didn't know exac-" Alphys' voice went out and a dial tone sounded.  
           "Al? Alphys!" Undyne spun around to Jane and Toriel. "I've got to go!" They both just nodded, worried and lost. They watched helplessly as Undyne ran out of the office and out of site.  
           Undyne was certain that if there were any police watching her, she would have gotten at least four tickets for speeding and possibly a few stop signs ran. What felt like an eternity later, she was finally parked and rushed into the house to find Alphys lying on a large mat in their living room, cradling an egg in her arms. She looked happy and peaceful, just staring adoringly at the egg. At  _their_ egg. Undyne fell to her knees beside her, finally catching her breath. Alphys looked up at her from the floor, her smile widening. She reached out and took Undyne's hand and moved it to their egg. Undyne felt it's warm, slightly bumpy texture and smiled. They had really done it. They were going to be parents. A lot sooner than either of them had thought, but parents none the less.  
           "You really scared me, you know." Undyne told her softly. "I thought something bad had happened when you just hung up on me like that."  
           "S-sorry. I accidentally crushed the phone." Alphys admitted. "I was just trying to call you to tell you not to worry, that everything was fine and to tell you that our egg was on the way."  
           Undyne chuckled. "I love you, you dork." She leaned in and bumped her forehead to Alphys' lovingly. "So, an egg, huh? Neat. How long before they hatch?"  
           Alphys seemed to think about that a moment. "About a month I-I think."  
           "What do we need to do until then? Other than, you know, keep them safe."  
           "O-oh! Right, we just need to make sure they stay at a constant temperature. Around 27 degrees celsius."  
           Undyne whistled low. "That's pretty warm. You sure we won't cook them at that?"  
           Alphys laughed. "I'm positive. My parents told me that was the temperature they kept me at."  
           Undyne rubbed the egg again, then decided to lie down with Alphys, both of their arms on the egg. Alphys soon fell asleep and Undyne just watched with a soft smile as she slept. Let her rest, she figured and let Alphys sleep softly.  
  
           Alphys had already set up an incubator in the spare room, but they wanted to keep the egg close to them, so they moved it into their bedroom instead. It fit perfectly by their bed and they could just barely see the top of the egg through the clear top. After a couple of weeks, Undyne could have sworn she saw the egg wiggle. She just shrugged it off and went back to sleep. They set up a nursery in the spare room, moving most of the stuff in their to their shed out back. Undyne scrubbed it clean while Alphys shopped around online for the supplies they would need. With a bit of their friends' help, they had everything set up in just a matter of days. Toriel gave them some of the old washable diapers she used for Asriel and showed them how to put them on. Which holes the legs went into and which one the tail would go. She also brought some regular diapers without the tail hole 'just in case' she said. It was that line that got the two of them thinking. What would their baby look like?  
           "Maybe they'll be really cool-looking like me!" Undyne said as she stuck a pose, making Alphys giggle.  
           "Regardless of how they look, I just hope they grow up to be happy." Alphys told her. "I know it sounds really corny, but it really is my only wish for them."  
           Undyne smiled and took a seat on the sofa. "I don't think it sounds corny. I think most parents say that because that's really the truth. If they grow up to be a huge dork like you, that's fine by me! Or even if they grow up to be really athletic. I just want them to be happy too, you know?"  
           A soft almost chirping sound broke their laughter. They both rushed to the room and saw the faintest of cracks on the egg. Alphys reached in and carefully pulled the egg out to place it onto their bed. They both sat and watched carefully. As much as they wanted to, they knew they couldn't help their child from their shell. All they could do was hope. Undyne took Alphys' hand in her own and squeezed. Alphys squeezed back, fully understanding. This would be the toughest thing they've had to endure together.  
           Hours went by before they could finally see a glimpse of their child. A bright yellow, much lighter than Alphys' own skin and scales. Finally, after only 12 hours of watching, their daughter was born. Alphys immediately took her into her arms and cradled her. Undyne watched, tears of relief and joy escaping her eye. They were parents. Full parents now. She watched Alphys give their daughter her first meal and relaxed. Everything would be different now, she knew, but even that made her so very, very happy.  
           "Alphyne," Alphys whispered. Undyne opened her eye and looked at her.  
           "What?"  
           "Her name. I want to call her Alphyne."  
           Undyne grinned wide, sharp teeth showing. "Alphyne, huh? I like it. Welcome to the world, Alphyne."


End file.
